Politics and Government of Great Pwnage
Politics and Government of Great Pwnage Politics and Government of Great Pwnage exists as a Monarchy, with elements of a Republic and Warrior Caste system. Political Structure The Emperor The Emperor is both the government executive and supreme leader of the country. His word is the final authority in all matters of the state. He also is the top of the Warrior Caste system, making him the Commander-in-Chief of the Great Pwnage Armed Forces. Legislative Branch The Great Pwnage legislature is a body of 13 members elected to one year terms. Any member may suggest a law with support of another member. A simple 7 majority is required to pass a law to the Emperor's desk, where final approval is sought. In theory, because of the Emperor's total veto power and ability to enact laws by decree, the legislature could be totally overridden by the Emperor. In practice, the Emperor almost never rules by decree, and usually respects the decisions of the legislature on prospective laws. Local legislatures are bound by the rulings of the national legislature, but are free to enact local laws that do not contradict rulings above them, subject to possible veto by both the judicial branch and the Emperor himself. Judicial Branch In Great Pwnage, a separate system of laws applies for military (Warrior Caste) and civilians. The judicial system for civilians in Great Pwnage is built around trial courts, in which rulings are issued by judges (no jury system for civil or criminal law exists). There are 3 levels of courts: *Supreme Court *Provincial Court *City Court All cases begin in City Courts, and in most cases their rulings are final. Appeals that are deemed worthy are passed up to Provincial Courts, whose rulings may only be appealed to the Supreme Court when laws are unclear or shown to the Provincial Court’s satisfaction to be unjust. In these cases, the Supreme Court may be called to alter the law in question or strike the law entirely, after which the Provincial Court may hear the case again under the new system of laws. The Supreme Court never makes rulings in individual cases, with the exception being criminal cases brought against government officals, where the Supreme Court always handles those cases with no basis for appeal. Warrior Caste The Warrior Caste holds the upper status in Great Pwnage, though this benefit is offset by the hard life soldiers live. The country often finds itself at war, despite its small size. Because of this, the casualty rate for soldiers is very high. Thusly, their admiration and respect is earned rather than given. In politics, the Warrior Caste is influential for its size, status, and the fact that the Warrior Caste (headed by the Emperor) has sole command over the armed forces (including the ability to autonomously declare wars and secure funding). These factors make the Warrior Caste a powerful lobby, and they are often consulted by other government branches on matters of state. Government Policy Policy on War Great Pwnage has adopted a controversial policy on war described as "Intentional Ambiguity." Cake Town does not have an official doctrine on preconditions for offensive wars, which detractors claim creates a risk of "misunderstandings" that could cause surprise wars. Nuclear Program Great Pwnage is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants, and many believe the driving force behind this program is a desire to obtain nuclear weapons. Civil Rights in Great Pwnage Great Pwnage allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Great Pwnage believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. Environmental Issues Great Pwnage draws most of its power from Coal and Nuclear power, pollution is becoming an issue from coal emissions and nuclear waste. Clean alternatives are being researched, but with minimal success so far. Category:Great Pwnage